Diner Surprise
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: He was the last person she wanted to walk in when she made the bet, but maybe he was just the right one to prove her point to Bob that she could set a fire inside any man. Het.


Title: "Diner Surprise"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: R due to mild sexual content  
Summary: He was the last person she wanted to walk in when she made the bet, but maybe he was just the right one to prove her point to Bob that she could set a fire inside any man.  
Warnings: Het  
Disclaimer: John Becker, Linda, Bob, Reggie, and Jake are & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

It seemed that no sooner did they turn together to watch the door than it opened and some one neither had expected at that time entered. They groaned in unison, then Linda looked to Bob with wide eyes. "Not him!" she exclaimed. "Anybody but him!"

Her words made Bob grin. "Bob said the next person, and you agreed. Becker's the next person."

"He's not a person!"

"He's not?" Bob asked with a raised brow. "What is he then, a chihuahua? Hey, Becker," he called, raising his voice, "did you know you're a dog?"

Becker glowered at Bob, but the shorter man ignored his irate response as he turned back to Linda. "But that's all right, babe. If you don't wanna work your so-called magic on your boss, Bob's all right with it, but a deal's a deal." He leaned forward, puckering as he did so.

Linda pulled back in disgust. She swiveled around on her chair, looked at Becker, took a deep breath, and stood just in time for Bob to hit his face on her chair. She walked to him, swaying seductively one hip at a time, while John stood, obliviously making his usual order of the charcoal swill Reggie called coffee. He turned when some one tapped his shoulder, his mouth open in his usual, brackish retort, never knowing that he was about to be rendered completely defenseless by the oncoming attack.

She moved before he could stop her, wrapping her arms around his thick waist, pressing her breasts hard against his chest that she found surprisingly firm, and leaning up on her tip toes to reach his mouth. Her lips hit his, and she kissed him as celebrities floated through her mind, each far more handsome and sexier than John Becker could ever hope to be. She was anywhere but here in a musty, old diner and kissing any one other than her grouchy boss, but then he started to kiss her back.

His hands closed gently around her elbows, instinctively steadying her as he felt her begin to sway. His mouth opened against her heated assault, and even as her daydreams began to fade, she slipped her tongue inside his mouth, reaching harder and deeper with hotter thrusts of her silken tongue.

John moaned against Linda's mouth, and shivers shot through her as she realized the effect she was having on him. She kissed him with even more passion, her hips cradling his rising bulge. Then the sounds around them began to sink in. She heard voices clearing all around them, and then Bob's voice cut through it all as he screamed. Her eyes flew open from where they had drifted closed with pleasure, but her gasp at the sight of Becker's face was silenced by his mouth.

John still seemed completely unaware of the others, and she grinned, seeing the reaction her kiss had taken on him and determinedly ignoring the reaction his response had given her. She finished the kiss, pulling away ever so slowly, then ducking and running out the door. John stood still in amazement, his arms holding empty air and his lips still puckered, before finally coming to himself and opening his own eyes. "Who . . . ?" he breathed, but suddenly, Jake, Reggie, and Bob all had pressing business.

Becker found himself left alone in the diner with the sweet memory of the woman he hadn't gotten a clear look of still lingering on his lips. He touched his mouth reverently as he remembered the flashes of long, dark hair and a pretty, young face he'd gotten. She had looked like Linda, but he knew that couldn't be. Linda would never dare to kiss him! Did she have a sister? He didn't know. He never listened to her babbling, because he knew she'd never have anything even half way intelligent to say. That must be it, he mulled to himself, but oh, what a sister!

**The End**


End file.
